dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk
Doctor Robert Bruce Banner (ロバート・ブルース・バナー, Robāto Burūsu Banā) was a normal human scientist, until he was exposed to gamma radiation which turned him into a big, green monster and powerhouse brute, known as Hulk (ハルク, Haruku). He is the leader of S.M.A.S.H. and, even though as a reserve, one of the first founding members of the Avengers and portrayed much more articulate. He acts and talks more like his real self, Bruce Banner, Bruce probably has alot more control of Hulk. He is more serious and patient. Though he does have a sense of humor. "Hulk smash!" :—Hulk's aggressive battle cry. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Bruce Banner): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice Actor (Hulk): Fred Tatasciore (English), Kushida Yasumichi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Hulk resides in an underground military bunker as a base of operation, just outside of Vista Verde. His age is either 30's or 40's. As Bruce Banner Bruce Banner's persona has a rather weak build, while being chased by various people and little time taking care of himself. He has a scruffy beard, brown messy hair, brown eyes. Bruce wears dark blue jeans and a hoodie, for hiding his face and a white shirt underneath. As Hulk When Bruce gets excited or mad he grows into a large green man with large muscles. He also rips out of his clothes with only his ripped pants remaining. His eyes and hair turn into dark green as well. And his scruffy beard will disappear too. *Hair Color: Brown (Bruce Banner), Black (Hulk) *Eye Color: Blue (Bruce Banner), Green (Hulk) *Height: 5'9" (Bruce Banner), 8'7" (Hulk) *Weight: 145 lbs./66 kg (Bruce Banner), 1150 lbs./521 kg (Hulk) Attributes: Gallery File:Robert_Banner_Human.png|Robert Bruce Banner. Background Personality The Hulk is the biggest, strongest, smashing-est hero in the Marvel Universe - the green glue that holds his crazy family-like team together. He is a member of the Avengers, when he is not in the Avengers as a reserve member, he would most spend time with his own team. Hulk loves saving the world by smashing every alien, sea creature, and planet (literally) that tries to destroy it. He is the star of his best bud A-Bomb's web series, and just wants to show people his good intentions! He is calm as well as friendly and intelligent, though his rage is still present, he is in much better control of it. If he were to lose control of his rage, even for a moment, Hulk could unintentionally even hurt or kill someone. Relationships Friends/Allies *S.M.A.S.H. **Red Hulk **A-Bomb **She-Hulk **Skaar *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Thor **Hawkeye *James Rhodes/War Machine *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Curt Connors *S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees **Spider-Man **White Tiger 3 **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Family *She-Hulk (Cousin) *Skaar (Future Son) Neutral *Slashuur *Traximus *Karai *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Baron Zemo **Madame Hydra **M.O.D.O.K. *Taskmaster *Doctor Doom *Sandman *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun *Triceratons *Federation Powers and Abilities Hulk has gamma-powered superhuman strength, which makes him one of the most powerful heroes on the planet. Due to his rage, the angrier Hulk gets, the stronger he gets. Hulk can jump miles in a single bound, has enhanced speed and superhuman strength. Powers As Hulk *'Superhuman Strength' - Hulk has the potential for unlimited gamma-powered superhuman strength, which makes him one of the most powerful heroes on the planet. Due to his rage, the angrier Hulk gets, the stronger he gets, and that makes him the most physically powerful hero on Earth. He can well over 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons of tons effortlessly, and has battled top powerhouses and beat beings such as Abomination, and Thor. *'Superhuman Jumping' - Hulk can jump much higher than a normal human and can leap hundreds of feet into the air. *'Superhuman Leaping' - Hulk can leap miles in a single jump. *'Superhuman Speed' - Regardless of his size, Hulk can run at superhuman speeds of 600mph, any speed past this and the ground starts to break due to his massive strength. *'Superhuman Durability' - Hulk can take far more damage than a normal human. *'Superhuman Invulnerability' - Hulk is nearly indestructible and can take ultra-powerful attacks. Hulk's skin is superhumanly dense, along with his body tissues and bones. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Hulk's muscles fatigue is much slower than most beings. * Gamma-radiated blood: 'Hulk's special blood produces gamma-rays and thus has blood which can act for a cure to vampirism, due to the gamma radiation being similar to ultra-violet sun radiation. *'Reactive Adaptation - Hulk is capable of adapting to any inhospitable environments when it becomes necessary. There were many occasions where Hulk not only survived airless areas, but has also spoken in them. As with his healing factor, the angrier Hulk gets, the faster he adapts, such as adapting to the airless of environment of the sea. ** Underwater Breathing: Hulk has the ability to breath under water because his glands develop an oxygenated per-fluorocarbon emulsion which fills his lungs and equalizes the pressure. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: He completely heals and recuperates instantly from almost any injury, wound, infection or intoxication at an almost instantaneous rate, including regeneration of lost body parts, organs, blood and limbs in mere minutes. He also does not age and tires very slowly from physical activities because of his great regenerative powers. He is also immune to all known Earth Based Diseases, including AIDS. *** Accelerated Metabolism: He has an accelerated metabolism, so powerful and efficient, thus allowing him to consume lots of foods and calories, without feeling full and still being able to eat more. he is seen constantly eating gallons of fatty and meaty foods all the time and is always still hungry, despite his limitless stamina. As Bruce Banner *'Average stamina:' Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect' - As a former gamma scientist, Hulk is very intelligent (despite his brutish appearance), even Tony Stark was impressed on how intelligent he is, although he claims he is not as intelligent as Tony, however, this is likely out of modesty. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment *'Gamma Blaster' - He has the Gamma Blaster which is a band that can shoot gamma blasts and maximize the force of Hulk's blows. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Hulk Wikipedia *Hulk Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Gamma Mutations Category:S.M.A.S.H. Category:Avengers Category:Scientists Category:Time Travelers Category:Superpowers Category:Super Strength Category:Vista Verde Individuals Category:Marvel Universe Characters